


Day 24

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Kinktober, Master/Slave, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: They all have a place; Madison's is above, Troy's is below.





	Day 24

Madison sits on a throne – hand-carved, made by the people she’s conquered. It’s not made of bone, not quenched in blood, not christened with the death of her enemies but it might as well be. Madison is ruthless and, as the years pass, as the apocalypse fades into the new world, she only grows more so.

Strangers kneel before her. The swear allegiance, fight and die in her name. They claim loyalty, they claim her as their sovereign. Democracy is a thing of the past, the thing of a world with penicillin and human rights. Here, tyranny reigns. Here, she reigns – with an iron first, a sharp gaze, and a cruel will. And these people subject themselves to it, either of their own will or not, in hopes to survive to see the next morning. It’s never a guarantee.

Sometimes, Troy wonders what these newcomers think. He hears the occasional bit of gossip, speculation on what hellfire forged this devil of a woman, but none of them know the truth. None of them have ever seen her as he has, even the ones she took to her bed to spite him.

They never saw her as a mother, masquerading tactician, or white witch. They’ve only ever seen who she became in the ruins of a dam, in the middle of a surging river. They never knew Nick or Alicia and they never heard Travis’ name. They know her only as the reincarnation of all the villains from their history books. This Madison is not the same as that Madison; she is a woman who lost her family, a leader who’s learned from her follies, and a survivor who will do anything.

She isn’t keen on showing any of them that. She prefers the façade she has created, the nightmarish villain who will go down in the history books. So, one would think, she’d snuff out anything that could that could change that – that could rewrite the story she’s so carefully crafted. But then all one would have to do is look behind her, to the man standing silently behind her throne, collared and subservient anytime her gaze falls upon him, and know there’s more to it.

But still, she is the master and he is the slave.

It’s been that way since she found him barely clinging to life in the wreckage of the dam, after she’d stumbled across Nick’s lifeless, water-logged body. She had nursed him back to health, keeping him close because he was the last remnant of before – even when she’d tried to kill him for destroying it. He got better but she didn’t.

Hatred and fury ate away at her, consuming what was left of the person she’d tried to be. She fumed over the injustice, that he lived and her children didn’t; she yelled at for him for a fate he couldn’t control and he sunk to his knees, putting himself before her mercy. It was the first time someone had done that and the rush of power became a vision. A sign. He was the first of her conquered but he wouldn’t be the last. Yet of all of them, he would be the longest lasting. By her side, in her bed, kissing away the conscience the every once in a while tried to rear its head.

He is not her weapon, not anymore. She learned her lesson – learned not to played those games with a loaded gun. She doesn’t give him an inch let alone a mile. Madison is just as merciless with him, if not more so. She questions his loyalty nightly, tempts him with the violence he once craved, and challenges him with the things he knows he can no longer have.

He fumbles sometimes and she punishes him. She binds him, traps him, hurts him. She drags a knife across his skin or squeezes her hands around his neck. She humiliates him before her court, degrades him in front of the others. She watches him like a hawk in the aftermath, waiting for someone to approach him with good intentions, holding on for his response. And those are the times he never disappoints her. He never asks for help or freedom.

Everything is hers but especially him. And he knows that which is why, despite having every reason and justification, she doesn’t kill him. Troy knows his place – _beneath her_.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what this is but thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated, you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
